


Victor Drops

by phlintandsteel



Series: No Pain Healthy D/s Verse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Drop, sort of a mild hurt/comfort thing I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlintandsteel/pseuds/phlintandsteel
Summary: Even with great communication, sometimes things happen.





	Victor Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is worried, this depiction of sub drop is not going to be on the extreme end. I love Victor and torturing him is NOT the point of this.

Victor was willing to try any number of things for the man he loved. They'd had great success with ice play, but going the other way did make him a bit hesitant... He'd never tried it though, so he couldn't say for sure if heat play would _work_ for him or not. He held the word 'play' in his mind like a touchstone as Yuuri set up matches, a cool washcloth, and candles on their bedside table.

“Color Vitya?” Yuuri asked, seeing how focused Victor was on the implements and not on _him_.

Victor took in a deep breath from where he was sitting on the bed, letting it out slowly in an obvious attempt to calm himself. “Green,” he finally said, lifting his gaze to give Yuuri a slightly less than brilliant smile.

“Hey,” Yuuri cupped his cheek, speaking smoothly and softly, “We don't have to do this, Vitya.”

“I know, I know... I want to try it at least once though? Who knows, it could be really amazing and I'll never know if I refuse to give it a chance.”

“Ok, if you're sure...” Yuuri relented, knowing there was no going back once Victor had set his mind to something. “This soy candle melts at around 54 degrees, so it shouldn't be too much more than a really hot shower,” Yuuri reminded him, still watching Victor's reactions closely.

“Right, and the paraffin is the next step up from that,” Victor nodded in agreement. “It'll be fine, Yuuri, 54 degrees is practically the same temperature as the onsen,” he exaggerated.

Yuuri leaned down and kissed his amazing husband, a reassuring press of lips to ground them both. He took a match and lit the first candle, letting it burn for a moment to create a small reservoir of wax around the wick. Victor offered his forearms without being asked, his hands held together even though they weren't bound. Personally, Yuuri knew the longer _he_ had to think about something, the more worked up he would get, so he didn't drag things out for Victor. He dripped a few drops over Victor's skin, watching his sub's face rather than the area affected.

Victor drew in a quick breath, bordering on a hiss. He looked like he was trying very hard not to frown, but he didn't say anything. Yuuri gave it a moment to let more wax build up, then dripped over Victor's forearm again. The man's spine stiffened this time.

Yuuri blew the candle out and set it aside.

Right away he picked up the cool washcloth and began wiping the wax off his sub's skin. He knew this wouldn't get all of it, but it would at least help get the area cooled down quickly.

“Sorry...” Victor said quietly, hanging his head a bit.

“The only thing you should be apologizing for is not speaking up after the first drips,” Yuuri chided gently but firmly.

Victor leaned his head forward until it rested against Yuuri's abdomen. “But you wanted to do a hot and cold thing...” he said. It wasn't really an argument, but the tone in his voice let Yuuri know his sub wasn't happy.

“Sweetheart,” he ran his hands through Victor's hair, “We still can. We just won't use wax, that's all.” Victor's face drew back slightly, looking up to Yuuri with a 'maybe I didn't fail after all _'_ expression written clearly on his face. “Oh, Vitya, there's still plenty of other things we can try. They make warming oils for massages, you know. We have some baby oil we could warm up too, we can make that any temperature we want,” Yuuri pointed out, smiling down lovingly.

“Oh... Ok, let's try that then,” Victor smiled, looking relieved.

“What, right now?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes,” Victor nodded, “It's certainly not like I'm down... We could set up for something different?”

Yuuri thought about it for a moment, rubbing his thumb over the crook of Victor's elbow. “We could use the cooking thermometer to make sure it's at the right temperature...” he thought out loud. Victor seemed pleased that there was a way it could work out right now...and Yuuri hated to leave a scene on a note of 'failure', however small, for his sub. “Ok,” he finally decided, “Do you want to put this stuff away while I get the baby oil ready?” he asked.

“Yes,” Victor said, looking happier.

“I'll get started then.”

 

It took a little while to get the baby oil heated safely, with Yuuri double and triple checking that it had been mixed enough to prevent hot spots in the liquid. Victor stood at his back, arms wrapped lightly around his dom's waist as he worked. Yuuri poured it back into the bottle when it was ready, for ease of dispensing.

Back in their bedroom, he walked Victor to the bed, sitting him down and giving him a lingering kiss before they started.

“You'll tell me right away this time if it's too much,” he said firmly, looking Victor in the eye.

“Yes,” Victor agreed contritely, holding out his forearms again as Yuuri withdrew.

Yuuri dripped some of the warmed oil over Victor's skin, making sure to use the opposite arm from earlier. Victor didn't tense up this time, which was a good sign.

“How are you doing?” Yuuri asked, just to make sure.

“Green,” Victor said, smiling up easily, “That's not bad at all.”

“Good, I'm glad,” Yuuri replied. “Close your eyes for me?” he asked next, tilting the bottle toward Victor so he would know Yuuri meant to continue.

“Of course, my love,” Victor answered, closing them with a graceful downward sweep of his lashes.

“Beautiful,” Yuuri commented, briefly touching the back of his sub's neck. He dripped a few hot drops over Victor's shoulder, then took advantage of his mostly nude state to leave a few splatters over Victor's thigh.

“Lay back,” Yuuri instructed, easing his sub to the bed with a palm on his chest. He left a line of drips down Victor's chest, watching with fascination as his stomach muscles contracted from the sensation. Yuuri trailed his fingers through the path they created, leaving a slick line in his wake.

Victor drew in a quick breath. “Tie my hands?” he asked expectantly.

“Of course, sweetheart. You're enjoying it then?” Yuuri smiled.

With a nod, Victor brought his hands together in front of him. He'd taken a spill on the ice last week and landed on his shoulder harder than normal. Yuuri had put a moratorium on tying his hands behind his back until it was fully healed, and he knew better than to argue with that. “It's got a little sting to it, but it doesn't _burn_ like the wax did,” Victor said while Yuuri bound him. It was a simple wrapping of rope, but tied securely, and didn't take more than a minute to finish.

Yuuri wasn't sure how quickly the baby oil would lose it's temperature, so he tried to use his time wisely. Even though they _were_ playing, this was firstly about exploring which areas of Victor's skin were most sensitive to the heat. He tested more of Victor's torso, dripping the oil over his ribs, along his waistline, and directly over his nipples, noting the reaction to each. A nice gasp was had from the last one, though that was probably to be expected.

Methodically, Yuuri tried out his sub's legs next. His thighs weren't very responsive, but the closer he got to Victor's feet, the more reaction he drew. Victor twitched, bending his knee briefly when Yuuri dripped the oil onto the sole of his foot.

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” he asked, grinning.

“It's... Intense...” Victor said a bit breathlessly.

Just as a precaution, Yuuri tested the oil again on his own wrist to see how hot it still was. It had cooled down a bit, so it was good to know his sub's feet probably shouldn't be the starting point for this in the future. “Color?” Yuuri asked.

“Green, mostly?” Victor hesitated.

“No more on your feet?” Yuuri asked, knowing Victor well enough to guess.

“Yeah, ok,” his sub replied.

“We're pretty much done anyway, do you want to switch gears to a massage?” Yuuri said temptingly, knowing Victor was never one to turn down the contact.

“That would be perfect,” Victor sighed. He twisted his bound wrists so that he could rest his upper arms at a more natural angle. It pulled a bit on the rope, but it wouldn't be for too long. He trusted Yuuri to keep an eye on him if he did go down the rest of the way.

“Is your shoulder bothering you, Vitya?” Yuuri asked, seeing the movement.

“Only the normal amount,” Victor answered.

Yuuri got up on the bed and knelt next to him so he could reach more easily. He started with Victor's neck and shoulders, going easy and loosening up the muscles. The smooth glide of the oil did make for a much more sensual experience. Especially when Yuuri moved to Victor's chest.

“Raise your arms over your head, sweetheart,” Yuuri told him, partly so they would be out of the way, partly for the change in position for his sub's joints. He continued to work his way down Victor's body, but stopped short of removing his underwear. “Ok, bring them back down, Vitya,” he instructed.

Victor gave the barest of pouts, but still complied right away.

“After, love,” Yuuri murmured to him, “The position I have in mind isn't conducive to having your hands tied...”

“Oh, ok,” Victor smiled.

“Besides, we don't want you to go too far down, Vitya, we've got errands to run this afternoon,” Yuuri reminded him.

Victor just nodded and gave a little hum as Yuuri set to work on his legs. He hoped Yuuri would rub his feet at least a little. They were very sensitive, so too much attention there would send him down deep... But if Yuuri was going to untie him before they had sex, he should be fine?... Victor moaned when his dom's fingers slid from his calf down to his heel. Yuuri kept the pressure light and lingering, rather than really digging in with his thumbs. That was perfectly fine with Victor though, he was happy to just lay there and bask in his dom's touch.

“Nice and relaxed, sweetheart?” Yuuri asked, grinning at the blissful look on Victor's face.

“Green,” Victor said automatically.

“Excellent, let's get you undone so I can have my way with you,” Yuuri said, “Sit up and let me see your eyes, sweetheart.”

Victor obeyed right away, flexing his core to get into a sitting position without the use of his hands. Eyes blinking open, he gave Yuuri a sappy smile as the man took hold of his wrists.

“Good, you're not down too far, are you?”

“No, just a little.”

Yuuri seemed to be fiddling longer than normal with the rope, so Victor glanced downward. The extra tension on the knot, combined with the oil soaking in, had made for a difficult situation in untying it.

“I think we may just have to count this piece as a lost cause...” Yuuri frowned at the binding.

“Hm, we have plenty,” Victor commented.

“I'll be right back, ok sweetheart?” Yuuri said, cupping his sub's cheek momentarily.

“I'll wait, but I can't promise it will be patiently,” Victor informed him seductively.

Yuuri gave him a quick kiss, just a peck on the mouth really, before heading to his desk. Even though it was in the 'spare' bedroom, Yuuri knew Victor's subspace well enough to know he would be ok with him gone for a few moments. He did make sure to let the noises of his movements carry though, so Victor could track his progress audibly.

Victor let his eyes slip back closed as soon as Yuuri moved away from him. He scratched an itch on the back of his thigh while his dom was gone, since the action wasn't exactly graceful while bound. He could hear when Yuuri came back, purposefully stepping on the one creaky floorboard that had haunted Victor's apartment since he first moved in. He smiled to himself, opening his eyes again. Yuuri was in front of him, closer than Victor had expected, which was fine... But the first thing Victor saw when he opened his eyes was a pair of scissors coming at him.

His whole body jolted, hands jerking back to his chest protectively. It was as involuntary as it was surprising, to Victor himself. He struggled to make sense of the adrenaline suddenly coursing through his system, but he was subject to it all the same. He couldn't take his eyes off the scissors in Yuuri's hand, even though he wanted nothing more than to look to his dom's eyes for reassurance. His heart thumped loudly in his chest while he tried to push down an inexplicable fear.

“ _Victor_.”

Yuuri's voice suddenly cut through Victor's awareness, his tone making it apparent that he'd said Victor's name several times before this. Victor's eyes snapped to Yuuri's face, but as soon as they did, a small movement from the hand holding the scissors drew his attention right back to them. He leaned backward, away from the threat, without realizing it.

“R-Red,” Victor said shakily, spitting the word out like he'd just remembered it existed.

Yuuri took a step away, immediately realizing from the flick of Victor's gaze that it was the scissors which were the issue. He turned and put them inside the closest drawer of their bureau to get them out of sight.

“They're gone. Ok, Vitya?” Yuuri said firmly, holding his hands up to show they were empty. Victor blinked at him, eyes wide and face drained of color.

“What just happened?” Victor asked, shaken.

“You didn't like the scissors, sweetheart,” Yuuri told him, trying to keep things simple as he evaluated Victor's state.

Victor nodded, looking confused.

“Can I come closer?” Yuuri asked, just to be on the safe side.

“ _Please_ ,” Victor said, voice cracking. “Wow, what the hell?” he added after hearing it, rubbing his hands over his face even though they were still bound.

“Hey, it's ok, I've got you. Just take some deep breaths for me, ok sweetheart?” Yuuri said as he sat down, pulling Victor into his lap. He knew physical contact was of the utmost importance to his sub, so holding him firmly was the best thing to do to comfort him. Victor nodded, curling up and pressing his forehead into the crook of Yuuri's neck.

Victor took a few deep breaths as instructed, tangling his fingers in the fabric of Yuuri's shirt since his movements were limited.

“Shhh, you're doing so good, Vitya, just keep breathing,” Yuuri said.

He nodded against Yuuri's skin, continuing to breathe until his heart rate settled and he felt less shaky. It took a few minutes, but Yuuri held him securely through it. Victor pulled back just slightly, enough to tip his head up and give the side of Yuuri's neck a kiss of acknowledgment.

“Feeling a little better?” Yuuri asked.

“Yes,” was all Victor said.

Yuuri hummed, “Good, that's good,” and they both sat in silence for a little while longer, just absorbing the comfort of the other's presence. “We still need to get you undone, sweetheart... Do you know how deep this runs? Would a knife be easier for you to handle?” Yuuri asked eventually.

“I don't know? I mean, I've used scissors countless times since-” Victor stopped in the middle of his reply, frowning.

“Oh,” Yuuri said in the silence that followed. “You were attacked by that fan...”

“That was over a decade ago,” Victor said, his tone flustered. “I've used scissors _hundreds_ of times since then.”

“But you weren't in sub space, or hovering, at least. And you probably weren't tied up either...” Yuuri suggested, petting Victor with soothing motions.

“That's stupid, though,” Victor said, clearly meaning his own reaction, “It's ridiculous after all this time. He didn't even touch me.”

Yuuri stroked his sub's back, feeling the tension in Victor's body. Turning over control voluntarily as a submissive was one thing... It was pretty obvious Victor was unfamiliar with not being in control of his own mind or reactions when he wanted to be, though.

“Oh, Vitya, it's ok. You haven't done anything wrong. There isn't anything wrong with you. Sometimes, you just don't get to choose how your brain decides it's going to handle something,” he said, bumping their heads together gently.

Victor closed his eyes, realizing the commiseration Yuuri was implying... He nodded in agreement. “This... This sucks,” he said, tucking himself back into his dom's neck.

“I'm really sorry you're having to go through it, Vitya,” Yuuri said sincerely.

“It's not your fault, my love. Even if someone had asked me, I'd never have thought it would be a problem,” Victor told him. “It's just... When I opened my eyes, they were suddenly the first thing I saw?...” Victor had trouble explaining it.

“Even just the fact that it was 'sudden' could have been enough to trigger you,” Yuuri commented.

“I suppose,” Victor replied, not sounding very enthusiastic. He nuzzled against the side of Yuuri's head instead of talking further. “Kisu?” he asked. Yuuri kissed him softly, love apparent in every press of his lips. Victor wanted to wrap his arms around him, but he couldn't with his hands still bound. “Can we get this off now?” Victor asked afterward, “I want to hold onto you...”

“Of course, let's go get a knife, sweetheart,” Yuuri agreed. They headed to the kitchen, using one of the good steak knives and a cutting board to saw safely through the knot. As soon as Victor's hands were free, he and Yuuri hugged. Yuuri knew that in the future they'd need to establish a better back up for if Victor needed cutting loose. For now he just concentrated on getting Victor as leveled out as possible.

They climbed in bed, snuggling together and talking about lighter topics. Victor still wanted to run their errands later and Yuuri agreed it would probably be good to go about things as normal. He kept a close eye on his husband, making sure he drank enough water and ate healthily throughout the next couple days.

It was no surprise to Yuuri though, when on the second morning after the incident he came out of the shower to find Victor sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.

“Hey, are you feeling ok, Vitya?” he asked, going over to him right away.

“I've got a headache,” Victor said, eyes closed and frowning at the floor. “My whole body just feels, kind of, off?” he added.

“I think you might be in sub drop, sweetheart. Do you feel nauseous?” Yuuri asked.

“No?” Victor said hesitantly. “Maybe?... I don't know,” he sounded frustrated, making a huffing sound.

“Ok, we'll just take it as it comes, it's alright,” Yuuri said soothingly, reaching for his phone. He tapped a few buttons and sent a saved draft of a message to Yakov, telling him Victor was 'under the weather' and neither of them would be at practice.

“How about emotionally?” Yuuri asked, rubbing Victor's shoulders in an effort to relax him.

Victor looked up at him, seeing the concern on his husband's face, and burst into tears.

“Oh sweetheart... It's ok, I've got you. Just let it all out. I always feel better after I cry,” Yuuri kept talking to him, knowing he was Victor's anchor right now.

Victor could count the number of times he'd cried in his life on one hand. And since his earliest memory was at 5 years old, that was a good 20+ years. He couldn't even mentally pull himself together enough to do the exact math. This was _horrible_. He clung to Yuuri's midsection, sobbing nearly as much from frustration at feeling this way as from the sadness.

Eventually the tears did end though, with Victor being rocked back and forth in Yuuri's arms. Even after they did, Yuuri continued to rock him, running a hand through Victor's hair and murmuring to him softly.

“I love you so much, Vitya. Don't feel like you need to hold back, I'm right here. I've got you and I'm never letting go. You're so loved, and treasured, I'd do anything for you, Vitya, _anything_ ,” Yuuri assured him.

“Can... Can we have Makka too?” Victor asked, worrying Yuuri would be offended if he thought it meant that his own comforting wasn't enough... It _wasn't_ that, it was just that Victor really wanted his dog to cuddle and for Yuuri to still hold him at the same time.

“Of course, that's a great idea, Vitya,” Yuuri said, brushing Victor's bangs away from his face. He gave his husband a quick kiss before going to the bedroom door. Makkachin was already waiting on the other side of it, probably having known something was wrong. He bounded over to Victor, whining as he put himself right into his human's arms. The lovable poodle began licking Victor's face, the trail of tears there an anomaly to him.

“I'm sure Makkachin would be telling you how much he loves you too, if he could talk,” Yuuri said with absolute confidence.

Victor nodded, burying his fingers into curly fur. The three of them got arranged on the bed, with Makkachin sort of wedged between them. Yuuri plugged his phone in and set it to play some of Victor's favorite songs softly in the background.

“What about practice?” Victor asked.

“No practice today,” Yuuri said. When he saw Victor hesitate, he put a finger up to the man's lips, “Husband's orders,” he said softly but firmly.

“Ok... I'll be good,” Victor answered just as softly.

“Hey... Don't worry about 'pleasing' me right now, Vitya. The best thing you can do to make me happy is focus on yourself right now. I want to take care of you, ok?” Yuuri told him.

Victor gave him a sad smile, but nodded his understanding.

“Are you hungry at all, sweetheart?” Yuuri asked.

“A little? I'm not sure how much I can eat though,” Victor answered.

“That's fine, I'll cut up some fruit for you,” Yuuri said. He slipped some underwear on, instructing Makkachin to watch over Victor while he was gone.

“Hurry back,” Victor said, giving him a look of thankfulness.

“I will,” Yuuri assured him.

It didn't take too long to get a light meal together. They had some hard boiled eggs in the fridge already, and Yuuri made some toast to go with the fruit. He put it all on a tray with a couple glasses of milk and brought it in to his husband. Victor was laying there petting Makkachin, still looking forlorn. He didn't seem to have cried again though, so Yuuri took that as a good sign.

They sat against the headboard to eat, the dog spread over their legs equally. Yuuri resisted the urge to feed Victor by hand, knowing even the slightest foray into subspace could throw his head into an even worse tailspin again afterward. Even though Victor wasn't tied up, it wasn't worth the risk to Yuuri. He had no problem spending however long was needed pampering and just _being there_ for Victor to help him through this.

After breakfast they took Makkachin to the park for a while, which brought a small smile to Victor's face. Yuuri made his husband's favorite foods for lunch and dinner that day. They took a long soak in a bubble bath together and a nap in the afternoon. Yuuri also helped Victor pick out, edit, and upload some new pictures onto the slide show frame in their living room.

The next day Victor was feeling a bit better, but his mood was still melancholy over all. There was no way he would be up to interacting at practice like normal, and Yuuri shuddered to think of what might happen if Yakov _yelled_ at him... So they ended up staying home again. They painted each other's nails, since that was neutral ground, and Yuuri tried using one of Victor's facial masks.

“This is weird,” Yuuri kept saying, scrunching his nose as it dried.

Victor actually laughed at him, finding it adorable. “We all use them, you've been completely missing out, my love.”

“Who _all_?” Yuuri asked, frowning.

“Everyone on the Russian team,” Victor elaborated, his eyes lighting up playfully.

“I guess I can see Georgi and Mila...but Yurio too?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

“He's _16_ years old,” Victor nodded sagely, “ _Especially_ Yurio.”

Yuuri laughed, shaking his head at the image. “How do you even know that?” he asked, having a feeling that Yurio would never voluntarily part with the knowledge.

“Because he would steal them out of my bag when he thought I wasn't looking,” Victor replied fondly, “At least, until I started shoving boxes of them into his locker. _Then_ he accused me of implying that he needed them.”

“Oh boy, I bet that was hard to keep a straight face for,” Yuuri chuckled.

“Well, I simply told him that it was either that, or deal with one of us putting cover-up on him for his performances. He just scowled and shoved them in his backpack, stomping away without a word,” Victor smiled at the memory.

“Sounds like Yurio...” Yuuri said, easily able to picture it.

Once they got the mask off Yuuri's own face, he kept marveling at how smooth and soft his skin was afterward. Victor encouraged him to use it as often as he pleased, kissing over his cheeks as an impromptu smoothness test.

“Vitya!” Yuuri giggled at his antics when the kisses didn't stop.

“Yes, beautiful?” Victor grinned, knowing the effect it would have.

Just as predicted, Yuuri blushed. He didn't look away though, holding his husband's gaze firmly.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked.

Victor nodded, giving him an affirmative hum. “I'd like to go back to practice tomorrow, if you think it'll be ok? I feel, well, pretty much _normal_ , again,” Victor tilted his head, for lack of a better word.

“Ok. I think you'll be fine too. But I _will_ be sticking close, just in case,” Yuuri informed him.

“I'd appreciate that, my love. Maybe we can spend the day working on our new pair skate?” Victor asked.

“That sounds perfect,” Yuuri smiled.

They held each other for a minute, still sitting on the bathroom counter.

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Victor whispered seriously to his dom.

Yuuri ran his fingers gently through his sub's hair, “Any time, Vitya, any time.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this scene planned out to be able to be set within the epilogue of sweetsilversub, but it didn't fit the tone of the rest of the fic, so I ended up leaving it out. Drop is a real thing though, so I didn't want to make it seem as if the way Yuuri and Victor interact was made less realistic by not addressing the possibility.
> 
> I'm going to write a top drop segment for Yuuri too... Probably next week?...


End file.
